edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
MEGALOPOLIS v5
MEGALOPOLIS v5 Megalopolis is a big city created by Kmnl which contains several cities. Some far away and some combined. There is a Chinatown, a little Italy, poor neighbourhoods, suburbs, airports, a desert, a modern neighbourhood, highways, industrial sectors, big houses, schools, banks, head offices, a metro network, Downtowns and even more. It has a semi tropical, arid and also temperate temperatures depending where you are in the Megalopolis. CAN ANYONE DO A MAP OF MY WORLD? Thanks Areas of the City There is technically 4 cities in this world but 1 has no downtown and is 10 loadings away from the other 3 cities which are all in the same urban area. The 1st and main city it's the biggest of all in territory. It has the most skyscrapers, the best transportation network and the majority of the population lives there. But it's the most polluted city, has the highest criminality and corruption rates and also the less clean streets. The 2nd city is right beside the main but is smaller. It counts a suburb, A few factories, many banks, a shopping mall, the FBI headquarter which is currently under construction and the biggest port in this world. It's also the richest city overall and the best ecologically talking since its has so many parks and green areas. The 3rd city has a small downtown but controls the electricity of the world with a dam and windmills. It has canals for the the factories. It's also the less populated city. It counts an industrial area, a small downtown, the casino area and one of the biggest slums in the whole world and the biggest prison. But it has a theatre, some condos and many hotels. The 4th city is the smallest one, the most organized one but also the poorest since the only people living there lives in a project (a poor neighbourhood) it's a poor place far from everything and with not much attractions except the parking lots and a restaurant. To mention The 3 first cities all have their own airports but only the city 2&3 has a port. The tallest building in the while map is a white tower with 4 "legs" going up to the main floor. It's also the only tower going to the limit height. There are some cottages and lakes in the empty area between the cities. There is also a lot of metro tunnels. Even some secret ones. Lets hope that the description of the city will make you understand a little better this map. There are many many bunkers placed everywhere around the city. Good luck to find them all. Downtown .jpg|Part of the downtown area of magalopolis Big house.jpg|A huge house with a pool, gymnasium... Suburb.jpg|The suburb and a school. Modern town.jpg|The modern sector near downtown. Full of construction sites. Part of the desert.jpg|It's the desert which isn't far from the modern district The projects.jpg|One of the poor districts of the megalopolis 2nd downtown.jpg|The downtown of another city, many banks and a mall is there. The tunnel .jpg|An underground tunnel going under the modern district and the airport. Casino.jpg|The outside of a casino containing, 2 hotels, 2 parking lots, an underground shopping center and more. A park inside the casino.jpg|Many attractions are found there The river.jpg|The river is between the 2nd and 3rd city which are all connected to the main city. The port .jpg|The port of the 3rd city and the river. Inside of the prison.jpg|This is a part of the 3rd city's prison. The slum.jpg|It's a part of the 3rd city's slum which is beside the prison and behind the casino Metro.jpg|The metro isn't very large(1 block) but it goes everywhere in the 3 first cities Boxing ring.jpg|A boxing ring outside of downtown, neighbour to a hockey stadium. The car stop place.jpg|It's a small area which is between city 1 and 4. At 5 loadings of any village of city. The house near the lake.jpg|The summer house near a lake. Far from everything. Tropical lake.jpg|A tropical lake on which a summer house is located. At 1 loading from the main road Part of the industrial sector.jpg|It's a part of the industrial sector of the first city, there are money making, pulp and paper, chemical and more factories About the construction There is 1 official builder and a guy whom did some buildings. At the base it was supposed to be 1 modern city which wouldn't be big but at the end, it takes many loading a to go from one side to the other of the city. The city isn't finished and I don't know if it will be one day. I might build a new city which would resemble to Miami, Los Angeles and cities like that but I'm not sure if I should build it in the same world as megalopolis or not because the streets, building and kind of everything would be different. Tell me what you think of it so it might help me decide. It's not 100% sure that I'll make that city but there is a great chance I'll make it if the update ever comes out. Thx for all and don't forget to write your comments, I like to read those. I STARTED TO MAKE A NEW WORLD ENTITLE; COUNTRY, CHECK THE WIKIA PAGE:) It's the world mentioned in the paragraph above. Number of buildings: 251 (I counted each one and I don't count dams and stuff like that The city currently takes 148mb of memory. It's equal to 0.148GB Category:City Category:Desert Category:Modern